


Chazz's new club!

by Updoot69



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 1 10 100 1000 10000 MANJOUME THUNDER!, Chazz is still cool, Chazz isn't his name but a nickname, Chazz joins an actual academic school, Crossover, F/M, Post North Academy Vs. Duel Academy duel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Updoot69/pseuds/Updoot69
Summary: (Takes place after Episode 26 of Ouran and 26 of GX (except Chazz doesn't rejoin Duel Academy) heh, they're both Episode 26.)After the School Duel of GX and the final episode of Ouran, instead of rejoining Duel Academy, Chazz's parents decide to send him to a real school fit for him, Ouran High School. While looking around on his first day before class, Chazz accidentally stumbles into Music Room 3 and in a swirl of roses, Chazz comes across the Host Club, but before quickly walking back outside to somewhere else, Chazz thinks for a second,"Hmph. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I don't need Duel Monsters, I can be part of a sophisticated club that can pay off in life.""But boss! We're Duel Monsters! We're your best cards!""Shut up, Ojama Yellow!""Sorry, boss!"
Relationships: One-sided Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Comments: 3





	Chazz's new club!

"Oh come on Chazz! Why can't you stay!" The kuriboh-shaped haired boy shouted to the black-haired boy who was climbing his way up to a helicopter, then looked down to the boy. "Please Judai, I think I've had enough of this game and school. My parents are kinda forcing me to change schools anyway, so why not go along with it?" Chazz said, lying about the forcing part. "But it's fun-" Chazz quickly cut off Judai. "I'm supposed to be one of the best in this school but I've been beaten by some Osiris Red idiot! And stop calling me Chazz! My name's Jun, Jun Manjoume! I'll see all you low-life hacks never." Chazz said, moving the bag hauled up his arms further up before travelling into the helicopter. Chazz closed the door and smiled. He was free of this school, but... where would he go now and would he see the girl he had secret feelings for, Asuka Tenjouin ever again? "Master Jun, is everything alright?" The pilot asked. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Chazz replied. The helicopter took off and flew back to the Jun Household, but this took about a day or 2. After arriving, Chazz thanked the pilot and walked into the household. "Ah, Master Jun, welcome, we have been awaiting your return." The butler said, along with a line of maids and other butlers alongside him. "You too, Hirihiko." Chazz said, walking upstairs and into his father's office. "Ah, Manjoume, my youngest son! How are you doing?" Chazz's father opened his arms for a hug to which Chazz's father hugged him, Chazz's dad looked similar to Chosaku but with a full grown beard and less of a mullet. "Hi, Dad." Chazz replied. Chazz's father let go and sat back down in his chair and searched his drawers, picking out a letter. "Son, please sit down, if you could." He said, with Chazz taking a seat. "Son, I'm glad you've chosen not to take up Duel Monsters, but I thought it was your passion... what's gotten into you?" He asked. Chazz spoke, "It's fine really, I just thought that I want to get up in the world. I don't want to spend my time playing card games." He lied, very well. "Well, that's fine, son. I've got the acceptance letter to your new school. It's called Ouran Academy, it'll only have kids form our sort of people, like The Ootori Zaibatsu, the Medical Company. I hope you'll do well there, your first day there will be tomorrow." Chazz smiled. "Thank you, father." Chazz's father slid the letter towards him, which Chazz picked up. Chazz's father smiled and Chazz smiled back before leaving and closing the door behind him, going towards his room. Chazz put his bag down and flopped onto his large bed. "Hey boss! Are you sure you want to do this?" A voice said, a small little yellow beast spirit appeared, with a black and green one, with the black one having a large nose and the green one with one eye. "Of course I do, Ojama Yellow." "Are you really sure, boss? You know you won't see that precious Asuka of yours again for a long time, right?" The black beast said, with the other two making goo-goo eyes. "Shut it, of course I do." Chazz took his deck out of his pocket and put it face-down on his bedside desk. He got up and started unpacking his stuff. After about 30 minutes of unpacking, Chazz looked at the time on his clock, noticing how late it was. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, changing into some pajamas and getting into bed. "G'night boss!" "Night boss! "Have a good sleep boss!" The little Duel Monster gremlins said, watching their 'boss' fall asleep, with them then disappearing.

Chazz yawned and woke up, blinking to look at the time. "It's time to get up," He said in his mind. He got out of bed and looked around, noticing the uniform, one of the maids must have put it out for him under his father's or mother's order. He changed into it and took his deck, slotting it into his pocket. "Ah, young master, good morning." One of the maids said to him, who was cooking something for his mother. "Morning, Angelina." Chazz replied, giving a small wave as he sat down, toast, jam and butter on the table. Chazz smiled and spread some jam onto toast, then eating it. After eating, Chazz took a napkin off of a table and wiped his mouth, getting up and walking over to the bin, dropping the napkin. He thanked Angelina, who had put out the toast and walked out, going upstairs and into the bathroom. "Ey' boss, you're not gonna ditch us are ya?" Ojama Black asked, who appeared next to Chazz, who was brushing his teeth. "Yeah, boss, are you gonna ditch us? I hope not!" Ojama Yellow, continued off of Black. Chazz finished brushing his teeth and spat the toothpaste into the sink. "Shut up, I couldn't ditch you even if you tried." Chazz said, not even lying. "Aw boss! You're so kind!" Ojama Green perked up. "Shut up! I don't want the people at my new school to think I'm insane." Chazz then cleaned out his mouth using mouth wash and then spat it into the sink. He then went downstairs, the driver of one of their cars waiting. "Hold on, Jun!" A feminine voice said, Chazz's mother said, stepping down the stairs and towards Chazz. "Have a good day, son." Chazz's mother had long black hair and looked very beautiful. She gave Chazz a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good day, Jun." Chazz blushed and stepped into the car. His mother waving him off as the car drove towards the school. Chazz thought to himself. "I used to be so confident, what happened?" Then an image of Judai flashed into his head, he clenched his fist. "God I hate that Judai, stripping me of my pride." He said, quietly. "Did you say something, Master Jun?" The driver asked. "No, I didn't." Chazz snapped back. "Sorry, Master Jun." The driver kept quiet as the drove towards the school.

Chazz thanked the driver and took his bag out from the car, walking into the school. He scratched the back of his neck as he walked down the hallway, getting a few stares from a couple of the female students. Chazz was quite confused on why, maybe a rumor on a new kid? Nah, probably not. He made his way up the school, getting lost, sometimes entering a room, then exiting. He made his way down the Music Rooms, unknowingly. He pushed opened the door of Music Room 3, a gust of rose petals blew towards him while a pink light filled the room, blocking everything from sight and Chazz was surprised on what was happening. "Welcome... to the Ouran Host Club!" A group of people said, beyond the pink light, it cleared up to reveal 7 boys. A blonde haired one sat on a chair while two red haired boys sat on one side each of a chair, sitting aside was a neat black haired boy holding a clipboard. A taller scruffy black haired boy stood behind the chair, while a smaller blonde haired boy holding a stuffed bunny stood next to him, while sitting on the left arm of the chair and next to one of the red haired boy was a brown haired boy. "Y'know... for a girl, you like kind of... like a boy." One of the red haired boys said. "Keep quiet Hikaru, a guest is a guest!" The taller blonde haired said, getting up. Chazz was mildly confused on this and and shut the doors, "Wait, wait wait!" The taller blonde boy said, Chazz having shut the door on his hand. Chazz reopened the doors. "Yowch!" The boy said shaking his hand wildly. "What did I just wonder into?" Chazz asked himself, walking off. "Aw geez! I guess ya spooked him boss." The other red haired boy said. "I guess I did, Kaoru." Tamaki said, a bit sad. The two boys watched Chazz walk off before going back inside. Chazz stopped in his tracks. "Hmph. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I don't need Duel Monsters, I can be part of a sophisticated club that can pay off in life." Ojama Yellow cut in, "But boss! We're Duel Monsters! We're your best cards!" "Shut up, Ojama Yellow!" Chazz snapped back "Sorry, boss!" Yellow said before disappearing. Chazz turned around and walked back to Music Room 3. He only opened one of the doors this time and walked in. "Who dies that guy think he is!? Trapping the door on my fingers like that!" The blonde boy was saying. "Jeez Senpai, calm down it was an accident." The brown haired boy was saying. "I'm Jun Manjoume that's who!" Chazz said confidently, raising his voice. The blonde haired boy turned around to see Chazz. "Who?" Kaoru asked the black haired boy holding the clipboard. "He is Jun Manjoume of the Jun Group. He is the youngest of the Manjoume Brothers. He was recently on TV, but I doubt you or Kaoru paid attention." The black haired boy said. "Jeez, sure is egotistical." Hikaru said. Tamaki overheard what the boys were discussing and looked at Chazz, who still looked confident. A light bulb turned on in Tamaki's head. "Say, we don't have a headstrong, confident type in the club, do we?" Tamaki asked the black haired boy. He looked at Tamaki and sighed. "No, no we don't." He replied. "Jun, say, wouldn't you like to join our club? It'd be a nice option." Tamaki said, trying to convince Chazz to join the club. Chazz looked at Tamaki as if he had said something stupid. "God, you're worse than Judai." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "But yes, I was coming back to ask anyway, since I kind of uh... nevermind." He explained. Tamaki's face lit up in delight. "Perhaps we should work on your look first." Tamaki said. "Twins, get to work!" Tamaki ordered, their faces went grim and smiled. "Oh we're gonna make you look so goood!" Kaoru said, evilly.

They whizzed Chazz into a chair in front of a mirror and began working. "Did you really have to do that, Senpai?" The brown haired boy asked Tamaki. "Of course, Haruhi, the Host Club always has to look in tip top shape!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm. Within a few minutes, the twins revealed a new Chazz, he was wearing bright red glasses and a red jacket, with his hair flattened. "Gahhh! You made me look like that Osiris Red slacker!" Chazz said, looking and standing up in surprise at himself in the mirror taking off the jacket and glasses and shaking his head, the hair going back into it's first shape. Kaoru and Hikaru looked in suspicion at Chazz but also in surprise of his hair. "Osiris..?" "Red?" "Slacker?" They both said in a pattern then in unison. "But boss, you looked great!" Ojama Yellow said, appearing but only to Chazz, since he is the only one who can see him (properly) "Shut up, Ojama Yellow, I looked stupid!" He exclaimed, pointing at the yellow goblin and his eyebrows narrowed. "Ojama, Yellow?" Haruhi said, looking from afar. Chazz's cheeks went a bit red from embarrassment and quickly sat back down. "I look just fine, no changes need to be made to the Chazz." He exclaimed. "Chazz? What, is that your nickname?" They both asked. "Yeah! It became my nickname at North Academy, but that doesn't matter." He replied. At that moment, Honey came running up to him to the side of the chair. "Who was that, was that your imaginary friend?" The loli-shota boy asked. Chazz quickly recoiled form the scare from the boy. "No, no. It's complicated. It's very complicated." "Honey, it's best not to ask." The taller black haired boy asked. "Okay, sorry Jun-kun." The boy said, running back to the tall black haired guy. "We can worry about this later, when are our classes?" Manjoume asked, getting up and looked in the mirror, noticing one of the spikes in hair flattened, to which he spiked back up, smiling at himself with his hand placed on his chin, thumb pointed up in the hair and his index finger pointing outwards filling his self-esteem with pride. "In about, 5 minutes." The black-haired boy with the clipboard explained. "Ah geez, I better get going, you guys should too." Chazz said, dusting off his clothes with his hand, before walking towards the door. "See ya soon, Host Club." Chazz said, walking towards hopefully to his classroom. "They seemed nice, boss." Ojama Black said, appearing along with Green and Yellow. "Yeah yeah! They seemed great!" Green spoke up after Black. "Shut up, please. I don't want more students thinking I'm insane and rumors to spread about the Jun Group's youngest son." Chazz explained, with a bit of anger in his voice. Chazz eventually found his classroom, it was about a minute before classes actually started and he sat down in his chair, looking in his bag for a pen, which he found. It had a special style on it, it was a KaibaCorp pen, and had a clever style of Seto Kaiba and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Chazz snickered at his pen and classes began. "Jeez, this is more boring than one of Professor Satou's classes." Chazz chuckled, "Man, he was boring." Chazz muttered to himself, now going back to paying attention to his class. Every now and again, 3 of the female students on his right looked at Chazz then talking back to each other after, this caught Chazz's attention for a few times, but he didn't mind. One time, he heard one of them whisper, "I think he's the one who was on TV a while ago." This caused Chazz to hide his anger behind a nice big smile. He inhaled then exhaled. The 3 females noticed this then quickly stopped, they were most likely intimidated by his implications of breathing. Eventually, the class ended and everyone rushed out and a sea of female students rushed through the hallways towards the music rooms. Chazz weaved his way through the sea of students and made his way into Music Room 3. "I'm back-" He said, looking at the group then around the room, wondering what was happening. The boys were dressed in samurai costumes, with Tamaki wearing the most parts of a samurai, with a fake blade and all. The room was littered with things from the Samurai era, specifically tables and chairs "What is... this?" Chazz asked. Tamaki quickly. "Jun, here at the Ouran Host Club, we dress up to do many themes." He explained. "We're doing samurais! It's gonna be great!" Honey said, enthusiastically. "Jeez, alright then..." Chazz walked over to a dressing room and changed into a costume. "What now?" He asked. "To our stations of course!" Tamaki continued, grabbing Chazz by the arm and yanking him into a position. "Any second now..." Bursting into the room was several female girls, who sat down at the tables. Chazz blinked. The boys along scattered to attend to the girls who had requested them, leaving Chazz just standing there. It took Chazz a second to realize they were gone, "W-wha!?" He stood there, astounded before going to sit at an empty table. "What have I gotten myself into?" He said, facepalming. He yawned and lent over to the table, resting his entire head on it. "Hey boss, what's wrong?" Ojama Yellow asked. "I miss Asuka..." He said, but quickly realized what he said, "Shut up Ojama Yellow, you didn't hear that." He said. At that point, 3 girls sat down at the table, one of the ones was one of them whispering about him in class. "Huh?" He asked. "You're Chazz, right? And you're a new host, right?" One of them asked. "Yeah and yeah." Chazz said, straightening up, then he remembered what he was supposed to act like. "What's it to you?" He said, with the girl blushing. "Oh hey, I actually did it. That's score one for Chazz and score 0 for... no one..." He thought to himself, realizing he didn't have a rival, was that good or bad? It didn't matter now and he shrugged it off. He looked off to the other hosts, watching Kaoru and Hikaru doing some weird things, to which he was disgusted by. "Eugh..." He complained quietly, Honey and the other taller back haired guy where doing well and so was Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya. "So Jun-kun, what do you do for fun?" One of the girls asked. "Well, I like Duel Monsters- well, DID like it... my family is one of the people who produce it or whatever but, I've been through some stuff, I'd rather... not talk about." He admitted. "Duel Monsters? What's that?" The third girl piped up. "Yeah, what's Duel Monsters?" Another piped up. "You guys don't know about Duel Monsters!?" Chazz questioned with surprise. "Jeez, here I thought it was a game that everyone knew." He said, then going onto explain Duel Monsters, the three girls were captivated by his explanation. "And yeah, I doubt your families would let you play it of course. heh, all this talk of my old school and the girl I loved, Asuka Tenjouin." Chazz said, reminiscing then snapping back to reality. "Yeah, I don't really miss my old school. "Oh, she must miss you, Manjoume!" One of the girls exclaimed. Chazz cleared his throat and prepared for what he was about to say, never once Chazz though he would say this. "Why would I need her, when I have you girls? And please, call me Chazz." He asked, shooting a metaphorical arrow through their heart, charming them. Tamaki watched from a distance, chuckling. "Seems he's already gotten himself adjusted." Tamaki said, Haruhi appeared, standing beside him. "Yeah Senpai, he's doing good so far."

After school had finished, Chazz walked outside to wait for his car to take him home. "Hey, Jun." The twins said, appearing behind Chazz. "Oh hey, uh... Hikaru, Kaoru..?" He questioned. "Yeah, those are our names, but..." Hikaru trailed off only to be continued by Kaoru, "Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru and Kaoru?" He asked. "No." Chazz, said, smirking. "Kidding, hmm... let's see... you're Hikaru." He pointed at Kaoru. "And you're Kaoru." He pointed at Hikaru. "Ah, you're wrong!" They said in unison, then laughing. "Hmph, I'll have it right next time!" He said with pride. At that moment, Chazz's ride pulled up. "I'll see you losers at the Host Club tomorrow!" Chazz said, not waving or even turning to them as he walked down the steps, with his bag hung over his shoulder, entering the car. Chazz shut the door and rolled down the window, looking at the twins and Tamaki who walked behind them, he flashed them a smirk before rolling up the window. "Did you have a good day, Master Jun?" The driver asked. "Hmph. Of course I did, anything is better than that lame-o school, Duel Academy." Chazz said. "It's good to see you back to your former self, Master Jun." The driver replied, now leaving the school and going back to the Manjoume household. After a good few minutes of driving, Chazz got out the car. "Thanks, I guess." He then continued into the mansion, he went upstairs and into his room. He dropped his bag by the table and flopped backwards onto his bed. He yawned and stared at the ceiling. "What do I do now?" He questioned. "I usually would've started to search my deck and done test hands and now that I'm trying to quit Duel Monsters, what do I do now?" He asked himself. "Ah, who cares, I should take a shower."Chazz said, sitting up and undressing then getting into his own personal shower. After about 20 minutes, Chazz emerged from the shower with a towel around his body. He dried himself off and got into his casual clothes, the long, black jacket. He looked over to his desk and thought something. "I have nothing better to do, I might as well study." He said, walking over to the desk in his room and got out a physics book, a small notebook and pen, then began studying. "Let's see..." He said flicking through the book and found what they were studying in class, he began noting things down in his notebook. An hour passed and Chazz got a knock at the door. "Yes?" Chazz said turning his head to the door, one of the maids opened the door. "Master Manjoume, dinner is ready." She said with a smile, leaving the door open for him then walking downstairs into the kitchen. He sat down at the table with his mother and father. Seems like both Chosaku and Shoji were busy. Good, especially for Chazz. The meals were set on the table, steak and salad. The family thanked the chefs and maids and began eating. "So Jun, how was school?" Chazz's father asked him. Chazz swallowed his bit of steak and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It went well, Dad. I joined a club, I think it'll help me get over Duel Academy." He answered. "That's lovely to hear, Jun! What exactly is the club?" His mother continued. Chazz swallowed his pride and said, "A um... host club." He said the last bit silently, a bit ashamed of what they would think. "Pardon, Jun? What did you say?" His mother asked. "A um... host club." He said, looking away. "Oh, a host club! The Ouran Host Club? I hear those boys are wonderful!" Chazz sighed then chuckled going back to his meal.

Chazz finished his meal and wiped his mouth. "Mother, father, may I leave the table?" He asked politely. "Of course, Jun, have a good evening." His mother said. Chazz stood up and bowed, before moving away from the chair, tucking it in then walking out the kitchen, and upstairs into his room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bookshelf in his room, flicking through book titles, then taking out a manga, Chazz then sat on his bead then leaning back, starting to read it. "Heh, I always loved this manga." He said, with the Ojama Trio appearing and reading it with him. "Oh boss, I missed that page! Can you flick back to it?" Black asked. "No, Ojama Black. I am not flicking back, you better keep up with how I read, Yellow and Green aren't complaining, are they?" He said to Black. "Actually boss, I missed that one too." "Yeah, me too!" Green and Yellow complained with Black. "Shut up, all three of you, I just want to read." Chazz said with a hint of anger, he then looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet. "8:48... hmm I should go to bed in 12 minutes, or maybe 42 minutes... ah, maybe I should go to sleep at 9, I do have school tomorrow, a Wednesday." He sighed. "Yeah, 9... that'll do good." Chazz put a bookmark in the manga then placed it down, going to change into his pajamas. The Ojamas reappeared in their own pajamas, Yellow in a white onesie, with a hood like White Potan, Black with a red, white and blue striped hat and pajamas and with Green in pajamas with the same design as the Ojama Underwear (See Ojama Pajama). "Why the hell are you dressed?" He asked, turning off the light in his room, turning on the light on his bedside cabinet then getting into bed, picking up the manga and continuing to read. "Well boss, we gotta sleep too! By the way you have 10 minutes until 9 o' clock!" Green said. Chazz didn't reply and kept reading. 10 minutes passed and Chazz looked at the clock, slotting the bookmark in the page, then placed it on the bedside cabinet, turning off the light and closing his eyes. "G'night boss!" The trio said. "Whatever.." Chazz said, drifting asleep.

Next time on Ouran Highschool Host Club (plus Chazz); Lobelia's Spy! What kind of trouble will Lobelia Academy cause this time? I sure hope not!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I have had this idea FOR AGES in my head and have finally got down to coming up with plot. I had to come up with some random names for the butlers and stuff since they are filler characters. As my first fanfic on here, I really look forward to writing this. I'll see you on the next chapter.


End file.
